1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a knee joint and in particular to one which can be rotated rapidly in one direction but slowly in the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that people with leg disabilities in society recently have been using artificial limbs to move, in order to facilitate their movements, thus enabling them to walk as if they have feet. Hence, various kinds of knee-joint structures for simulating the movement of the knee joint have been developed to meet the above-mentioned needs. However, the artificial limbs are mechanical structures, and require people with leg disabilities to move the thigh part of the leg in order to operate the artificial limb(s). The commonly used artificial limb includes an urging device which utilizes an axle to make it rotate with respect to a shaft. However, as the artificial limbs are not the real portion of a person""s body, they are difficult to control and move smoothly. The artificial limbs are rotated too quickly when they are rotated in a walking movement. If the artificial limbs are turned excessively they will not be able to pass the urging sleeve, thereby making the artificial limbs move rapidly into a right angle. This creates a lack of support so that people with disabilities will fall down and injure themselves. Once the artificial limbs are bent at an angle, they cannot return to their original positions quickly, so that people with disabilities can only walk using small steps. Consequently, such conventional artificial leg joints are inconvenient and unsafe to use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a knee joint which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a knee joint.
According to preferred embodiment of the present invention, a knee joint utilizes a shaft to dispose a rotating portion inside a body portion thereby enabling the body portion to rotate with respect to the shaft, the rotating portion being provided with a one-way bearing which enables the rotating portion to return rapidly to original position thereof in counterclockwise direction and utilizes a cushioning device and larger friction to cause the rotating portion to bend slowly in clockwise direction, thereby enabling people with disability to control and operate artificial limbs conveniently and easily.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a knee joint which can be rotated rapidly in one direction but slowly in the other direction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a knee joint which can be easily controlled to stop the rotation motion.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a knee joint which is simple in construction.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a knee joint which is safe in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a knee joint which can protect the user from injury.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.